


Thanks to Sirius

by confessions_of_a_slytherin



Series: Thanks to... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blackmail, Dating, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, date or detention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_slytherin/pseuds/confessions_of_a_slytherin
Summary: Draco blackmails Harry into going on a date with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Thanks to... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Thanks to Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try a Muggle AU! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rushing into the school, Harry knew he was late for first period. It wasn’t his fault, usually he rode his bike to school. But last night, Sirius insisted that he'd give Harry a ride this morning so he would have extra time to sleep considering he had spent the last week pulling all-nighters to study for exams.

If only Sirius didn’t forget to set his alarm before bed.

To say Remus wasn't happy was an understatement. Harry had watched as he scolded Sirius, wincing at every sharp reprimand. In the end, Remus dropped Harry off at school on his way to work.

And as appreciative Harry was for this— this did not help his late arrival in the slightest.

Now here he was, running up the school stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. First period started fifteen minutes ago and if he could just turn the—

"Hold it, Potter!" Harry groaned. Before he could turn the corner to get to english class, Malfoy had already caught him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You’re late," Malfoy smirked, "And since this will be your third tardy of the semester, you get a detention."

Harry scowled as Malfoy began writing his name on a pink slip. This is how Draco Malfoy was. A living, breathing specimen with the not-so-hidden agenda to ruin Harry's day.

"The classroom is literally a few steps away," Harry jerked his thumb towards the closed white door a few feet away from them, "Not to mention I have football practice after school, as captain I’m supposed to be the first one on the field."

"Not my problem, I hope you enjoy detention. Mr.Snape will hate seeing you."

Harry cursed under his breath, at this rate, he was never getting to first period. He looked back up at the blonde with a smile, which he was sure looked more like a grimace. "Listen Malfoy, I’m sure you can be nice for once and let me go to class. I'll pay you back whenever you need."

Malfoy tears off the pink paper slip and begins to hand it to Harry but pauses, "Okay, I’ll let you go—" Harry releases a breath before turning on his heal to walk away, "I’m not finished!" Harry stops and raises an eyebrow before turning back to Malfoy. "I’ll let you go, if you go out on a date with me."

Harry was taken aback at the request, wondering if he heard the boy clearly. "Y-You want me to do what? You don’t even like me!"

"Either accept or you can serve the detention, simple."

Harry thinks for a moment before finally muttering, "Alright, fine." He then quickly turns down the hallway before Malfoy could ask for anything else. He opens the classroom door before swiftly taking his usual seat next to Ron, ignoring the students' eyes following him at his tardiness. On the other hand, Mr.Flitwick pays Harry no mind and continues explaining the meaning behind a certain part of an assigned text.

Ron raises an eyebrow at him, but Harry shakes his head before pulling out the class reading. Throughout the rest of the period, Harry pretends he’s paying attention and following along with the text, but all he could think about was Malfoy.

Never in his life did he think he’d ever go on a date with Malfoy of all people. It’s not that the bloke was bad-looking. Harry had eyes, he could see that the grey-eyed boy was very attractive. _But this is the same Malfoy that would purposely trip me in the hall for a laugh,_ Harry thought.

Although, there was a time Harry had a crush on the fit blonde. It was partially how he figured out he was bisexual during freshman year. He had spent a month daydreaming about him and hoped they would at least become well-acquainted before asking him out.

That dream died during a lunch incident when Harry was talking to Hermione and wasn’t looking where he was going before slipping on spilled apple juice, accidentally tossing pasta and milk all over Malfoy in the process. Malfoy cursed and proceeded to insult him in any way he could before leaving the cafeteria.

It wasn’t like Harry didn’t try to apologize because he did. Twice. The first time on the same day at Malfoy’s locker; Malfoy slammed the locker in his face and told him to "fuck off". The second time was a day later during chemistry; which resulted into Malfoy telling Mr.Snape that Harry was trying to cheat off his worksheet. Harry ended up with three days of detention.

From that day till now, junior year, Malfoy made it his mission to try and make Harry’s life hell and his friends' through association. With that being said, he didn’t understand why Malfoy suddenly wanted a date with him.

When the class bell rang, Harry packed up his belongings and walked out the room. With Ron in tow, he began his route to second period.

"What happened to you this morning? Did your bike get a flat again?" Ron asked

"No, I was late thanks to Sirius and his laziness," Harry replied, "And now I have a date with Malfoy."

"Woah, Woah, Woah! You can't just say you have a date with Malfoy of all people as if it's normal!" Ron said incredulously, "If you wanted to go on a date so bad I’m sure even Romilda would’ve been a better choice."

"He caught me in the hall and threatened detention today if I refused... you see the problem with that considering practice and the big game on Monday..." Harry sighed

Ron whistled, "Tough luck, mate. You already have to deal with that git during chemistry, now you’re practically forced to outside of school." He cringed.

They continued talking amongst themselves as they walked into chemistry. Ron took his seat next to Hermione while Harry sat at the table next to theirs, where Malfoy already had his notebook out writing who knows what.

At his arrival, Malfoy looked up and smirked.

"Excited for our date or have you changed your mind?"

"I haven’t," Harry said through gritted teeth, "Why do you even want to go out with me?"

"Make sure you dress semi-casual," He said ignoring Harry's question, taking that moment to look him up and down, "Consider asking those guardians of yours for help, goodness knows you dress like you don't own a mirror."

"You’re such a—"

Harry didn’t get a chance to finish his insult as Mr.Snape walked in and immediately regarded him with a glare.

"Please desist from opening your mouth, Potter, if it isn’t a question," He snapped, "And do refrain from asking."

Harry could hear Malfoy snickering under his breath, causing him to subtly stomp on the blonde’s foot. He smiled smugly at the pained wince that resulted.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next day, Harry laid quietly in his bed, dreading the date that was bound to happen. Malfoy still hasn’t messaged him what time he was coming or if Harry is supposed to meet him somewhere. 

Harry groaned and turned on his stomach, planting his face in his pillows.

Before Malfoy’s little stunt, Harry had planned on spending the day catching up on his saved list of netflix shows.

Just then, there was a knock on his bedroom door. As he turned on his back to sit up, Remus opened the door and smiled at Harry.

"I wanted to check up on you to see how you’re doing," He said, "It’s past noon and you haven’t left your room, is everything alright?"

"I’m fine."

The older man gave him a look that showed he didn’t believe him in the slightest, but didn’t push it. "Alright well, Sirius and I will be going out this evening. We’ll be back in the morning... thought I might give you a heads-up."

"You know that’s fine with me, I’m not a baby. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Harry smiled.

"I know, but I hate leaving you all alone—" He paused, "But no boys or girls over while we’re gone unless it’s Ron or Hermione."

"I won’t—"

Harry’s response is cut off from his phone buzzing. He picked it up from his nightstand and looked at the new notifications. Three new messages from Malfoy.

Malfoy: I’m picking you up at two. be ready.

Malfoy: Bring a jacket.

Malfoy: Potter, I swear if you don't look presentable I will end you.

Harry groaned and threw his phone across the bed. He was hoping Malfoy would choose to have this date around seven so he wouldn’t have to hang out with him for long. _It’s going to be a long day._

"Who was that?" Harry jumped out of his thoughts and looked at Remus, he forgot the man was still in his room.

"A boy from school. He’s taking me out in a couple of hours."

"Is that what’s been bothering you?" Remus questioned, "This sounds wonderful! You haven’t been on a date since that Cho girl, what could possibly be so wrong?"

Harry throws himself back on his bed and covers a pillow with his face before answering, " _Thedateiswithmalfoy_."

"...Harry, really? You’re nearly seventeen, you know I can’t understand—"

He throws the pillow at Remus before yelling, "I said the date is with Malfoy!"

The room is silent for a few seconds before Remus grins, "Sirius! Did you hear that? You have to do the laundry for a month!"

There’s a sound of footsteps nearing Harry’s room when Sirius appears in the doorway, looking confused. "Harry’s going on a date with the Malfoy boy later."

Sirius groaned at Remus' smug expression before turning to Harry, "Really Harry, you couldn’t have waited until _after_ your graduation at least."

"W-what? I can’t believe you two bet on me!" Harry said

"You went from gushing over him to complaining about him in a matter of seconds, I call that an example of pulling pigtails." Remus chuckled.

"I thought it would never happen, which ignited the bet," Sirius sighed.

"Yeah okay, both of you get out so I can sulk in bed for another hour before I have to get ready."

They walked out the room and as Remus closed the door behind them, Harry could hear a whispered, "They’re going to look so cute." causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Harry stood in front of the mirror examining his outfit. He chose a royal blue short-sleeve button up, grey jeans and white vans.

He ran his fingers through his soft, messy black strands of hair a few times, watching as it bent then flew back into place.

He heard the doorbell ring and the rushing footsteps of someone who could only be Remus. 

"Dear God, help me." Harry whispered to himself, grabbing his jacket which held his wallet and keys before opening his room door, "Don't touch it, I got it!"

He hurried down the stairs in case Remus didn't listen and opened the door anyway. He stopped for a second when he saw both adults sitting on the couch, pretending they weren't paying attention.

"I believe there's someone at the door for you," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Harry snorted before walking towards the door, running a hand through his hair one last time before opening it, revealing the git himself.

 _Of course he had to look impeccable,_ Harry thought. The blonde stood wearing a white long-sleeve button up, black jeans, and black and white vans that looked like it had never touched dirt before.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring isn't polite?" Malfoy smirked.

Ignoring his remark, Harry looked over his shoulder and yelled, "I'll be back later!" before closing the door and looking back at Malfoy.

"Shall we?" Malfoy mocked, holding his arm out for him to take.

Harry snorted before walking past him to his car. 

He was about to open the passenger door when Malfoy stepped in front of him. "Let me." He opened the door for Harry, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Will you just get in?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped in the car as Malfoy shut the door behind him before climbing into the driver's seat himself.

The drive was awkwardly silent apart from Harry drumming his fingers against his lap, while looking out the window.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry had enough of the silence.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere."

"Could you stop being an arse for a second and tell me exactly where?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" He said with a faux pout, "Besides, we're almost there."

Soon enough, they were pulling into an empty parking lot.

When Malfoy turned the car off, Harry opened his door and stepped out of the passenger seat, taking a look at his surroundings.

They were at a park. He could see a few geese walking about and a big, beautiful lake with benches around it. 

Harry heard the trunk of Malfoy's car close before he turned around and spotted Malfoy carrying a blanket and a giant basket.

"First stop, a peaceful picnic," he said, "How does that sound?"

Despite himself, Harry gave a nod with a smile before walking towards the park with Malfoy. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

When Harry came home later that night, the house was quiet. He took off his shoes and walked in the living room, laid back on the couch and smiled.

After the picnic, Malfoy took him to a new candy shop that had opened up in the neighborhood, and bought an extensive amount of sweets for the both of them to share. Malfoy then drove them to his house, _which could be described more like a mansion_ , Harry thought. Where they played monopoly and watched movies for the rest of the night. Harry chuckled thinking about Malfoy's embarrassed expression when Mrs.Malfoy teasingly checked in on them.

His peaceful aura was broken when his phone buzzed. 

A message from Ron that read: 'Are you alive? Did Malfoy hurt you? Do I need to call the police?'

Harry laughed with a shake of his head before replying a quick: 'I'm fine. Home and safe.'

He sat up on the couch to remove his jacket when his phone buzzed again. 

"What now, Ron?" He groaned, before picking up his phone again, seeing two messages from Malfoy.

Malfoy: "Date two next weekend."

Malfoy: "How do you feel about cotton candy and heights?"

"He's going to be the death of me," Harry said aloud, smiling.


End file.
